


Shot Up

by Joycee



Series: Traumatic [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gunshot Wounds, Hospital Sex, Hospitalization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an arrest, Peter accidentally shoots Neal and critically injures him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SHOT

**Author's Note:**

> _Don't worry - nobody dies!_

CHAPTER 1. SHOT

Agent Peter Burke takes aim at the suspect and squeezes the trigger twice. To his horror, the criminal twists away and the bullets fly straight into his CI, Neal Caffrey. As Peter watches in horror, Neal crumples to the ground with a shocked look on his face.

For a moment Peter is confused. He hadn't known Neal was there. He unloads his gun into the escaping suspect and rushes forward, crying out, "Neal!" Neal stares up at him with a bewildered look. He mouths the word, "Peter," but all that comes out of his mouth is frothy pink blood and a strangled sound.

Peter kneels and quickly turns Neal onto his back, saying urgently, "Neal, stay with me, buddy. Please. Just keep breathing." 

He quickly removes Neal's necktie and stuffs it into the sucking wound in Neal's right chest. He checks and finds another wound just below Neal's right rib cage. He presses his hand over that one to staunch the bleeding while he removes his own tie to stick in it. 

Peter looks around frantically to see if their back up has arrived. If only he'd waited until they got there! He had told Neal to stay put while Peter chased down the criminal, but of course, Neal hadn't followed his direction. Instead, he had obviously slipped around to cut off the escape route behind their target.

Peter breathes deeply and tries not to think about anything except saving Neal's life. He knows very well about the "golden hour" for saving trauma victims. Peter grabs his phone and punches in 911. He gives their location and requests that an ambulance be sent out immediately for a man who has been shot in the chest and the abdomen.

The 911 operator attempts to keep Peter on the phone, but he quickly cuts that call off and speed dials Jones. He asks without preamble, "Where the hell are you, Jones? I need you here now. No, I really needed you here five minutes ago!"

Jones questions, "What happened, Peter? Are you hurt? I thought you were going to wait until we got there."

With his voice cracking, Peter tells him, "I shot Neal. He's bleeding out. Please get here right now! I need help."

Jones confirms, "I'm on the turn off road right now. I'll be there within two minutes. Is there an active threat situation?"

"No, I shot the suspect." answers Peter impatiently. "Just please please hurry up. I need help now!"

Peter rocks back and forth on his heels as he squats next to Neal, putting pressure on both of the wounds. He looks over to be sure the criminal is really dead and is relieved to see he is. He hears Jones bursting in with his team, but he doesn't move from Neal.

Jones approaches him cautiously, asking, "What happened here, Peter? How did Neal get shot?"

"I shot him accidentally," explains Peter tremulously. "I told him to stay behind and I didn't realize he hadn't. When my shots missed their target, they hit Neal instead. He was right behind him, but I didn't know that or I would never have taken the shot."

Jones asks urgently, "Peter, have you called for a bus?" Peter snaps, "Of course I have!"

"Okay, okay," Jones says soothingly. "Peter, I want you to move away from Neal and let me check his wounds now."

"No! I've got to stop the bleeding!" Peter exclaims desperately. "He'll bleed to death!"

Jones backs off a little and says, "I hear the ambulance now. I'll guide them in."

Peter feels tears streaming down his face. He keeps repeating, "Neal, Neal. Don't die on me, Neal. Come on, breathe!"

The EMTs race up to the scene and push Peter aside unceremoniously so they can get to the victim. They size up immediately that Neal is in extremely critical condition and begin working to stop the bleeding and insert a breathing tube. They keep pressure on his wounds while they load him onto a stretcher and into the ambulance.

Peter attempts to follow them, but Jones restrains him, saying, "Sorry, Peter. I need to take your gun and you'll have to come with me."

Peter stares at Jones with horror. "You can't think I did this on purpose! I would never shoot Neal. I love him!"

Jones looks down respectfully and informs him, "I know that, Peter, but I have to follow procedure for a shooting by an agent. You will have to come with me until we get this straightened out."

In spite of Jones's size advantage, Peter surprises him by jerking away and running for his car. Peter shouts, "Sorry, Jones, I can't. I have to stay with Neal!"

As Peter drives off in pursuit of the ambulance, a team member asks Jones worriedly, "Should I pursue?"

Jones shakes his head and mutters unhappily, "Let him go. We know where we'll find him."


	2. EMERGENCY

CHAPTER 2. EMERGENCY

At the hospital, Neal is rushed to the Emergency Department, where he is prepared for immediate surgery. When Peter tries to insist on seeing him, he is escorted out by security. The doctor comes out as soon as Neal has been transported to the operating room.

Dr. Singh relates the facts clinically, "Mr. Caffrey was shot twice at close range. He had lost a great deal of blood by the time he got here. He was in circulatory shock and unable to breathe on his own since a bullet pierced his right lung and exited through his back. The other bullet went through his liver and lodged in his back. Either wound could be fatal." 

The blood drains from Peter's face and the doctor catches his arm and helps him to sit down before he faints. Peter asks softly, "Is he going to survive, Doctor?"

Dr. Singh replies "Well, he's a young man and he got here in time for us to stabilize him for surgery. We closed the tear in the lung and inserted a chest tube. He's in the operating room now. The surgeons are very skillful and they will do their very best to save his life."

Peter nods slowly, too choked up to talk. Dr. Singh asks, "Agent Burke, are you going to be all right? Do you have someone who can drive you home? Ordinarily, the police would want to talk to you about the shooting, but I understand the FBI is handling that."

Peter's eyes are filled with tears when he looks up, but he vows firmly, "I'm not going home. I'm going to stay here until I know Neal is all right."

"Very well, Agent Burke," Dr. Singh sympathizes. "I suggest you wait in the surgery waiting room so the surgeon can talk to you when the operation is complete. Do you need a volunteer to show you where it is?"

Peter hesitates and then accepts, "Thank you. That would be helpful."

An older gentleman in a pink scrub shirt introduces himself. "Hi, I'm Mike O'Malley. Ready to go?"

Peter nods and stands up. He follows the volunteer as if in a trance. When they get to the waiting room, O'Malley asks, "Would you like me to get you a cup of coffee, Agent? Do you need me to call anyone, any family or friends?"

Peter finally focuses on the short thin volunteer with white hair. He stammers, "N-no, I'll call the people who need to know, but yes, I'd love some coffee. Thanks."

He sags down into a chair and lets his head fall back as he tries to comprehend the awful reality that Neal could die from Peter's errant shots. He leans forward and doubles over and starts to sob.

O'Malley brings his coffee and pats him on the back. He suggests, "Let me call someone for you. You shouldn't be alone."

Peter looks up at him helplessly. "Mike? Did you say that's your name? Would you mind sitting here with me for a few minutes? Then I'll make some calls."

"Sure. Mike O'Malley at your service," the old man smiles. "Would you like to tell me what happened to your friend that has you so upset?"

"I shot him," Peter admits. When he sees Mike's expression, he adds quickly, "accidentally."

"Well, there, then. It was an accident," Mike reassures. "Accidents happen sometimes. You can't take it all on yourself."

Peter shakes his head and chokes, "Yes, I can. I have to. It was all my fault. I should have waited for back up. I should have known Neal wouldn't stay where I left him. I should have held my fire until I knew no one else was there. I should have...."

"Hey," interrupts Mike. "Give it a rest. That kind of thinking isn't going to help. Is the patient your partner?"

"Sort of," Peter nods. "He's also my best friend and I love him. I would never hurt him."

"Of course not," Mike soothes him. "Anyone can see how much you care about him. He needs you to be strong for him, Agent."

"Peter," corrects Peter absently. "I guess you're right, Mike. I can't wallow in guilt right now. If I could only see him. If I knew he was still alive...."

Mike whispers, "Come on, Peter. I'll take you where you can see the operating room if you're not squeamish."

Mike leads Peter to a glassed in observation galley above the operating room. He can barely see Neal since everything that isn't being operated on is covered with a sheet and his face is distorted somewhat by the breathing tube. 

Still, Peter can see the surgeons working calmly and diligently. He can see the rise and fall of Neal's chest and he can see Neal's heartbeat on the monitor screen. He gives Mike a grateful look.

Mike takes his arm and says, "There, see? He's doing fine. Come on now. Let's go back to the waiting room, Peter."

Peter nods and follows him back to the small institutional looking room. He sips the bad coffee he left behind and composes himself. He smiles, "Thanks, Mike. You've been a big help. I'll be okay now."

Mike asks, "What's your friend's name? I'll come check on you later after they take him to the recovery room."

Peter chokes up again as he tells him, "He's Neal. He's Neal Caffrey."

"Ah, an Irishman then," Mike smiles. "Take it easy, Peter. Remember, you need to be strong for him. Don't want him to be worrying about you."

Peter appreciates the common sense advice and kind attitude. He feels calmer, though the guilt is still heavy in the back of his mind. He gets out his phone to call his wife. Before he can make the call, Agent Diana Berrigan comes into the small room.

She looks at Peter sympathetically and asks, "How's Neal? Is he going to be okay, Boss?"

Tears spring to Peter's eyes again as he admits, "I don't know. He's in surgery now. He lost a lot of blood. The bullets hit his lung and his liver."

Diana prods gently, "Want to tell me what happened?"

Peter looks up, slightly alarmed, and asks, "Is that an official question, Diana?"

She nods, but there is a gentle look in her eye. "Just give me something I can write on the Incident form. We all know it was an accidental shooting."

Peter looks down, "It was still my fault. I should never have taken that shot, but I didn't know Neal was behind him."

"How could you have?" Diana points out. "Neal has a way of rushing into situations without thinking about consequences."

"Still, I'm not going to blame this on him. It was my fault that we didn't wait for back up," Peter anguishes. "What else do you need for your form?"

Diana assures him, "I think I can fill in everything else. Jones has your gun. The coroner will give a report on the criminal. We found him with his gun in his hand, so you were justified there. I just needed a statement from you."

"Okay, well, you've got it," Peter says dismissively. "You can go now."

Diana asks carefully, "Peter, have you called Elizabeth yet? I don't think you should be alone here."

"No, I was just about to call her when you came in," Peter explains. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

Diana leaves and Peter puts his head back and closes his eyes for a minute. He thinks he will just rest a little bit and then he will call Elizabeth. About an hour later, he is awakened by the surgeon coming into the room to look for him. Dr. Carpenter is very young looking for a surgeon so, at first, Peter wonders if he might be a medical student. 

However, Dr. Carpenter's expertise is evident when he begins to tell Peter about the surgery in detail. Finally, he concludes, "Neal is in the surgical intensive care unit (SICU) now. They'll let you visit him briefly as soon as they can. He'll probably need to stay there for a couple of days before he's stable enough to go to a room."

Peter has a hard time processing everything the young doctor has just told him. He asks worriedly, "So you said you stabilized his condition? They told me downstairs that he'd lost a lot of blood. Is he going to be okay now?"

Dr. Carpenter smiles, "I hope so. No promises, though. His lung and his liver both had to be repaired and, yes, he did lose a lot of blood. We've transfused him with two units so far. He may need more if he continues to bleed."

"Why would he still be bleeding? Isn't the reason you operated to stop the bleeding?" questions Peter.

"Yes, well, that and to repair the organs as I just described to you, but the wounds will continue some bleeding through the drains we put in," explains Dr. Carpenter patiently.

"So Doctor, you would say he has a good prognosis?" presses Peter. He desperately needs to know that Neal isn't going to die.

The doctor agrees, "He has a long way to go, but I don't see any reason he can't recover fully. He may have a little less lung capacity. Why don't you go on up to the SICU now. You'll probably be able to see him."

Peter thanks him and heads for the elevator. He remembers he hasn't called Elizabeth, but at this point, he figures he might as well wait until after he has seen Neal.

The nurse in charge of Neal's care is a good looking, dark eyed, dark haired young man named Tony. He sees how distressed Peter is and let's him in to be with Neal for few minutes. Peter isn't prepared for the sight of Neal, still on a respirator from surgery, with blood running in one IV line and clear fluid in another. He has tubes coming out of his chest and his abdomen and his nose and a urinary catheter. 

Peter leans back heavily against a wall and slowly slides down it to squat on the floor. He doesn't quite faint, but he feels dizzy and disoriented. Tony comes over and helps him up. He admits, "It can be quite a shock to see someone you know so sick and helpless."

Peter feels embarrassed and pulls himself together. He asks anxiously, "Why does he have to be on a respirator? How long will he have all those tubes in? Is he still bleeding? Is he in pain?"

Tony chuckles, "Whoa, slow down. The respirator is temporary until he recovers from the anesthesia. The other tubes are for drainage. They gave him blood in surgery but I don't have orders to give him any more now. Let's see, what else? Oh, he's not in pain right now and we'll do everything we can to keep him comfortable once he wakes up."

Peter walks over and lightly brushes Neal's cheek with his hand. He says softly, "I'm here, buddy. Whenever you need me, I'll be here."

Tony watches Peter blink back tears and suggests, "Why don't you go out and get some fresh air and something to eat? He won't wake up for a couple of hours. Even then, we're going to keep him pretty sedated for a while."

Peter agrees and feels relieved because he is confident that Neal is getting excellent care. He finds a seat in the waiting room and pulls out his phone to call Elizabeth at last. On second thought, though, he decides to go outside where he can talk privately.

He gets her message instead and simply says, "Hi Hon. Call me as soon as you can. Neal just had surgery and I'm at the hospital with him."


	3. INTENSIVE CARE

CHAPTER 3. INTENSIVE CARE

Suddenly Peter feels very lonely. Without thinking much about it, he gets in his car and goes to Neal's. He needs to feel close, connected with him. He needs to envision a gorgeous healthy Neal in his comfortable surroundings, laughing and talking, pouting and chafing, and sexy as hell.

June comes upstairs and knocks. She calls, "Neal?" When he opens the door, Peter feels embarrassed. He says awkwardly, "Uh, Neal's in the hospital and I just came by to get a few things for him."

June nods seriously and asks, "Why is Neal in the hospital? Did something happen?"

Peter says bitterly, "Yeah, I shot him and now he's had surgery on his lung and his liver and I don't even know if he's going to live."

June replies sympathetically, "Peter, why don't you come downstairs and have tea with me. You can tell me all about it."

He agrees and follows her out. June says quietly, "Now, what's this about you shooting Neal? I assume it was an accident. Is he hurt very badly?"

Peter feels relieved to tell someone everything that has happened that day. June is understanding and reassures him, "It doesn't matter now whose fault it was or how it could have been prevented. The important thing now is to help Neal. He's going to need you, Peter."

He nods and sighs, "I know you're right. Thanks. I feel better after talking to you."

June pats his hand and invites, "Come back anytime. Let me know when Neal can have regular visitors."

Peter asks for one more favor. "Do you think you could not tell Mozzie for a day or two until I know Neal's going to be all right. I just don't think I can handle him right now."

June replies, "Well, I wouldn't be comfortable withholding that from him, but he's gone out of town anyway. I believe he'll be back next week."

Peter kisses June's cheek and thanks her again. He drives back to the hospital and parks. As he walks back toward the hospital, his phone vibrates in his pocket. Assuming it is Elizabeth, he answers, "Oh, hey. Hi Hon. I'm still at the hospital."

An amused Reese Hughes teases, "Well, sweetheart, it's nice to talk to you, too."

Peter stutters, "Oh, I, I, I was expecting El to call me."

Hughes replies, "Sorry to disappoint you. How's Caffrey doing? He going to be all right?"

Peter tells him, "I think so. I hope so. They got him here fast and they operated on him right away. He's unconscious in intensive care now. Reese, it could have been a fatal injury. My shots hit him in the chest and in the abdomen."

Hughes assures him, "Don't beat yourself up, Peter. He'll pull through. Caffrey's a survivor. He'll make it."

"What about me? Am I going to be disciplined? I feel so guilty. It shouldn't have happened," Peter agonizes.

"There will be an official investigation to determine how to handle the incident. I'm calling to let you know that you're on administrative leave for a couple of weeks until the committee finishes its work," Hughes informs him.

"Well, that's probably a good thing right now. I need to take care of Neal, to help get him through this," Peter says gratefully. "Jones knows all my current cases. He and Diana can handle them."

After he hangs up with Hughes, Peter returns to the SICU. He finds Tony who tells him they have taken Neal off the respirator while he was gone. Peter asks, "Is he awake?"

Tony shakes his head. "No, he's starting to come around, but we're still keeping him sedated. You can see him for a minute or two if you want to."

Peter nods and follows Tony back to Neal's bedside. Neal looks a little better without the breathing equipment. Peter approaches him and calls his name softly. He thinks Neal's eyelids flicker, so he continues, "I'm here, Neal, right here with you. You're gonna be all right. Just rest, okay?"

Peter takes Neal's hand and softly strokes it. He runs his fingers through Neal's familiar soft hair. Finally, he leans over the rail and kisses Neal's cheek. Neal stirs and whimpers a little bit. His eyelids flutter again.

Tony suggests, "You can wait outside again and I'll call you back as soon as he gets a little more awake."

Peter numbly agrees. He slowly goes back to the waiting room and sinks into a chair. He falls asleep again and awakes to find Elizabeth sitting beside him. He exclaims, "Hon! How did you get here? Have you been here long?"

Elizabeth smiles and tells him that Diana called and told her what happened and where to find him. She asks anxiously, "How's Neal? Is he any better? Will he be okay?"

Peter takes her hand. He replies, "He's critical right now, but the doctors seem to think he will recover. He's got a long way to go, though. He's not out of danger yet."

Elizabeth asks, "Can I see him?" Peter suggests she wait with him until the nurse comes back to get them.

She wonders, "Do you want to talk about what happened, Peter? I know this must be awful for you."

Peter nods, "It is. Really awful. I don't want to talk about it now, but maybe later. Oh El, I can't believe this happened." 

He breaks down again and Elizabeth cuddles him and strokes his back to soothe him. "Neal needs you to be strong, Hon," she reminds.

"So everyone tells me," Peter sighs, as he tries to pull himself together once more. "Wait till you meet Neal's surgeon. He looks like he's about twenty years old."

"Oh, do you think he has enough experience to treat Neal correctly?" worries Elizabeth.

"Yeah, I think I'm just getting old. He seems to know what he is talking about," Peter admits sheepishly.

Tony, the SICU nurse, comes out to find Peter and Peter introduces him to Elizabeth. Tony tells them, "Neal is awake on and off now. I wonder if you'd like to see him before I have to sedate him again."

"Could we both come in?" Peter asks hopefully. Tony frowns, "Well, he's only supposed to have one visitor at a time, but I suppose it would be all right this one time."

Elizabeth thanks him and follows Peter and Tony to Neal's bedside. 

"Oh, sweetie. Oh my goodness," Elizabeth gasps at the sight of Neal lying helplessly in bed with tubes running in and out of him.

Peter takes her hand. He apologizes, "I know how shocking it is to see him this way for the first time. I nearly fainted."

Neal opens his eyes and starts to turn toward Peter's voice. He groans with pain. Peter quickly takes his hand and reassures, "I'm here, Neal. Don't worry. They're going to give you plenty of pain medication. Can you look at me, Buddy?"

Elizabeth holds her breath as Neal slowly turns his head toward Peter, his blue eyes searching for explanation. Peter says tearfully, "I'm so sorry, Neal. It was an accident. You've been shot and they did some surgery to save your life."

Neal nods slightly and breathes deeply as his eyes drift closed again. Tony gently takes Peter's arm and directs, "We need to let him rest now. I just wanted you to see him for a moment while he can respond to you."

"I appreciate that, but couldn't I just stay here by him?" asks Peter plaintively. "I don't want him to suffer alone."

Tony replies kindly, "I'm going to give him some medication now so he won't suffer. Please just wait outside until I come get you again."

Elizabeth starts to leave the unit and Peter is about to follow when Neal's monitor alarms start to go off. Tony pushes Peter aside and checks Neal. He shouts, "He's not breathing. I need Dr. Carpenter and a respiratory therapist stat!"


	4. REJECTION

CHAPTER 4. REJECTION

Peter freezes and presses himself against the wall. People rush in and begin resuscitating Neal. Dr. Carpenter arrives and gives orders for Neal to be put back on the ventilator. He orders arterial blood gasses after checking the oxygen saturation monitor taped to Neal's fingertip. He studies the monitors and orders medications until Neal stabilizes.

The doctor turns and sees Peter standing there looking petrified. He barks irritably, "What are you doing in here? Did you do something to upset him?"

Peter stammers, "N-no. I was just leaving when he, he stopped breathing again."

Dr. Carpenter glares at him and tells Tony, "I want this man out of here and I don't want him back in here until I say it's okay."

Tony sympathetically takes Peter's arm and ushers him back out to the waiting room. Peter looks panicky and asks, "Did I really do something to cause Neal to relapse? Do you think it's because he saw me there?"

Tony pats his arm and assures, "No, that's not likely. Surgeons can be a little temperamental sometimes, especially when there are problems after surgery."

"I would never do anything to hurt Neal," Peter anguishes. "Maybe Neal is blaming me for shooting him."

Looking at him curiously, Tony questions, "You shot him? But you seem so attached to him. I just assumed you two were..." He hesitates a minute and says, "Well, it's just that I'm a gay man and...."

Peter interrupts softly, "You're not wrong, Tony. Neal and I are lovers. It's okay. My wife knows. The shooting was an accident."

Tony smiles a little unsurely, "Well, I need to go back in there and see about Neal. You might want to just go home and come back tomorrow."

Peter gives him a horrified look. "No! I won't leave him, no matter what. If I can't come in and see him, I'll wait out here. I will not leave him."

Elizabeth comes over and explains, "Peter is the closest person in the world to Neal. They love each other." She adds, "I love him, too."

Tony nods tentatively and goes back to the unit. Peter paces anxiously despite Elizabeth's efforts to comfort him. When Tony comes back out to see them, Peter looks up at him hopefully. "Is Neal okay now?"

Tony shakes his head and informs them, "No, Dr. Carpenter is taking him back to surgery to stop the bleeding again. It's not unusual for patients with this kind of chest wound to need to go back for more surgery."

Peter frowns, "Is the doctor going to come out and talk to me? I'm Neal's legal representative. Doesn't he need me to give consent?"

Tony looks flustered and explains, "Uh, Dr. Carpenter has asked that someone else be appointed Neal's guardian temporarily. He called your office and talked to an Agent Berrigan. She authorized the surgery."

Peter exclaims, "What?! But why would the doctor do that? I'm the closest person in the world to Neal. I'm the only one he trusts."

Tony says gently, "But you are also the one who shot him, Agent Burke."

Peter anguishes, "But, can he do that? Don't I have anything to say about it? I'm sure Neal would want me to represent him."

Tony explains patiently, "You could probably try to fight it in court, but it would be better for now if you could just work with Agent Berrigan to make decisions about Neal's care."

Peter nods, "Well, okay, I guess so. Will you let me know when Neal comes back from surgery?"

Tony shifts uncomfortably. "Um, I will, but Agent Burke, Peter, I have to tell you something else. Dr. Carpenter left orders not to let you visit Neal."

Peter is outraged. "What?! That's ridiculous. He can't do that!"

"I'm afraid he can," confirms Tony sadly. "I think you should probably go home and wait until things calm down a little bit."

"No!" Peter says strongly. "Doesn't Dr. Carpenter understand that the shooting was accidental? I would never hurt Neal purposely! I feel bad enough as it is."

"I understand," Tony sympathizes. "It's just that there's been no official confirmation of that and I guess the doctor just wants to be sure."

"Be sure?" Peter echoes. "Sure I didn't try to kill my best friend, my partner, my lover?"

Elizabeth puts her hand on Peter's arm and soothes "Come on, Hon. Everyone knows you didn't mean to shoot Neal. It's just bureaucracy. We'll get it worked out."

Peter says truculently, "Well, I am not leaving this hospital. As soon as Neal wakes up, he is going to want to see me. I'm staying right here."

Tony agrees, "You can do that. I'll be glad to keep you up to date on Neal's condition while I'm here and I'll ask the nurses on the other shifts if they will do the same. Dr. Carpenter didn't say we couldn't talk to you."

Peter tells Tony, "Thanks for your help, and your understanding. Please tell Neal I'm here if he wakes up."

As soon as the sympathetic nurse leaves, Peter collapses into Elizabeth's embrace. She holds him and leads him over to a chair, saying gently, "Come on, Hon. We'll get this straightened out. I'm sure Neal understands it was an accident."

Peter mourns, "Neal can hardly think at all right now and he sure can't talk. He might be confused. I know he trusts me, though. He'll be upset if they won't let me see him."

"I know," Elizabeth concurs. "Do you want to call Diana and see if she can help?"

"That's a good idea," acknowledges Peter. "Diana knows the shooting was accidental. Maybe she can set the doctor straight."

Peter takes out his phone and calls the office. When he reaches Diana, he doesn't know what to say at first. She assists him, saying, "Peter, I know why you're calling me. Dr. Carpenter called and asked that someone else be appointed to be Neal's medical guardian. What happened over there?"

Peter replies resignedly, "It seems Dr. Carpenter learned that I was the shooter. Neal had a relapse while I was in the room and he must have jumped to conclusions."

"Was Neal upset to see you there, Peter? The doctor seemed to think so," Diana explores tentatively.

"Of course not," Peter objects. "Neal was barely even conscious when I saw him. He only opened his eyes for a moment while I was there. He stopped breathing when I was leaving the unit."

"Hmm, maybe Dr. Carpenter was really wrong. Maybe Neal got upset because you were leaving. That sounds more likely to me," Diana speculates.

"Maybe," agrees Peter, "but, Diana, it gets worse. Now Dr. Carpenter has left orders that I am not to be allowed in to see him at all!"

"Oh, that's ridiculous," Diana protests. "Neal would never want that. I thought the doctor wanted me to okay his return to surgery merely as a legal formality. He said it was because the incident investigation isn't complete yet."

"Diana, can you talk to him for me?" Peter asks plaintively. "The nurse has promised to keep me updated on Neal's condition, but he doesn't know if the nurses on the next shift will." 

Diana promises, "Dr. Carpenter said he'd call me as soon as Neal is out of surgery again. I'll talk to him then. You just stay calm, Peter. We'll get this straightened out."

Peter feels a little calmer after talking to Diana so he goes down to the ground floor with Elizabeth in search of some coffee.


	5. VOLUNTEER

CHAPTER 5. VOLUNTEER

After Peter and Elizabeth get a snack and some coffee in the hospital cafeteria, Elizabeth decides to go home to feed and walk Satchmo. Peter encourages her to go ahead and spend the night at home. He thinks he'll be okay as long as he can call her. He promises he'll let her know Neal's condition as soon as he gets back from surgery. 

Elizabeth kisses him lovingly and reminds him, "Hon, just be cool and don't get into any arguments with Neal's surgeon. The most important thing right now is for Neal to survive and get well."

"I know, but Neal needs me. I'm going to stay right here until I get to see him again," Peter vows. He wearily returns to the SICU waiting room and looks for Nurse Tony to get an update on Neal's condition.

Tony assures him, "The procedure went well. Neal is recovering now. I think he is looking for you, Peter. Did you have any luck reaching Agent Berrigan? Maybe she could authorize your visits."

"She tried," Peters admits morosely, "but apparently, Dr. Carpenter has made up his mind that I'm some kind of threat to Neal. He insists that I be kept away from him."

"Well, for what it's worth, I don't agree with him, Peter," Tony says kindly, "but there's nothing I can do about it. I could lose my job if I let you in despite the doctor's orders. I'm sorry."

"But can you at least tell Neal I'm here and I want to see him?" insists Peter. "I'm afraid he won't understand why I'm not there with him. Is there some other doctor I can talk to if Dr. Carpenter won't talk to me?"

"I'm afraid not, as long as he is in charge of Neal's case; and Peter, I'm telling you, Dr. Carpenter is the best surgeon we have on staff for this kind of injury," Tony advises.

"Well, I want the best for Neal, of course," Peter confirms. "Dr. Carpenter seems so young, though."

Tony laughs, "He does look young, but he's had years of training and experience. He may not always have the easiest personality, but I'd want him to be my surgeon if I were ever shot."

Peter concedes, "Well, okay then. Thanks, Tony. You've been such a big help. Just take good care of Neal for me, will you? When he gets well, you'll see what a special person he is."

Tony touches Peter's hand to comfort him and says, "He's lucky to have you. I can see how much you care for him. I'll do everything I can to keep him comfortable and get him well enough to leave the unit. Dr. Carpenter will probably relax his rules once Neal goes out to a room on the floor. Just try to be patient, okay?"

Peter nods reluctantly, "Okay, I'll try. Thanks. It's just so hard not to be by his side when he needs me. I'll never forgive myself for letting this happen. Of course, it was an accident, but still it should never have happened."

Tony gives him a little pat on the arm and returns to his duties. Peter knows Tony's shift is about over and he wonders if the nurse on the next shift will be as understanding. After sleeping off and on uncomfortably in a chair for most of the night, Peter feels restless and decides to take a walk around the halls. 

When he returns to the SICU waiting room, he is shocked to find Mozzie, in wrinkled blue surgical scrubs, sitting there playing cards with the pink suited white haired volunteer, Mike O'Malley. Peter feels confused. "What is this? Mozzie, what are you doing here? Mike, do you two know each other?" 

Mozzie waves and Mike says, "I've only just had the pleasure of meeting Dante this morning."

"Well, watch out. You don't know what you're getting into, playing cards with him," Peter warns.

"Suit, I'm hurt," pouts Mozzie. "Mike is every bit as good a gin rummy player as I am."

Peter sighs, "Mozzie, er, Dante, did June tell you Neal was in the hospital? Did she tell you what happened? She said you were out of town."

"Never mind how I know. I have many sources. More to the point, how is Neal doing now?" Mozzie questions archly. "Why aren't you in there with him, Suit?"

Peter shrugs, "I've been banned by Neal's surgeon, but I'm going to fight it. He can't keep me out for long."

Mozzie exchanges a conspiratorial look with Mike and winks. "Oh, I think Mr. O'Malley and I might have a solution to your problem."

Peter looks at the two of them suspiciously. "What are you two up to? I'm not going to do anything illegal."

"Of course not," placates Mike, "but sometimes one has to be a bit creative about the rules. You are not allowed to see Neal as a visitor, correct?"

Peter nods slowly. Mike continues, "But did anyone say you couldn't see him as a hospital volunteer?"

Mozzie explains, "Mike is willing to take you to the volunteer locker room and outfit you with some pink pajamas like his. You're already starting to grow a beard just from not shaving the last two days. It ought to be enough of a disguise to get you in for a brief chat with Neal."

Peter wavers, "I don't know. I appreciate your concern, but I don't want to do anything to make things worse. Dr. Carpenter might try to evict me from the hospital entirely."

"Neal needs you. Don't be faint of heart, Suit," Mozzie taunts. "I'll keep watch here while you go with Mike and get suited up, so to speak."

Peter hesitates for another moment and then follows Mike to the elevator. When they return, he is dressed in pink scrubs like Mike's that give him the look of a volunteer. Mozzie produces a bouquet of flowers and Mike leads Peter to the nurses' station. 

He chats familiarly with the day nurse in charge and introduces Peter as a new volunteer. "I'm giving him his orientation, you know. We have some flowers here for Mr., uh, Neal Caffrey."

The nurse nods toward Neal's bed and turns back to her work. Peter follows Mike across the room, keeping his head down. When they reach Neal's bedside, Mike quickly pulls the curtain part way closed to give them a little privacy.

Peter stares at Neal sleeping restlessly. He is overwhelmed with emotion and reaches for Neal's hand and says his name softly. Neal turns and strains to look at him. He mouths weakly, "Peter?"

Peter closes the distance between them and awkwardly attempts to hug Neal in his bed. Neal grins and reaches up to touch Peter's face. He says softly, "Are you really here?"

Peter smiles fondly and confirms, "I am. I haven't left this hospital since you got here, buddy."

"But where have you have been?" Neal asks in confusion. "I've been asking for you, but no one would tell me where you were or if you were coming. I was afraid you didn't want to see me."

"What? No! Neal, your surgeon won't let me visit you. That's why I'm here in this volunteer outfit. I had to find a way to see you," Peter explains.

Neal giggles softly, "You're undercover! I'm under covers, too."

Peter smiles broadly at Neal's feeble attempt at humor. Mike motions for Peter to move on, so he leans over and kisses Neal's cheek and promises, "I'll be back soon. I'll find a way. Hang in there, Neal. I love you."

Peter can see a tear running down Neal's cheek as he follows Mike back out of the unit. His heart feels broken and he vows he will stick by Neal no matter what he has to do.

Peter returns to the SICU waiting room and high fives Mike and Mozzie. "Thanks, you guys. I feel so much better after seeing Neal. He's getting better, but he needs my support. Do you think I can get away with this disguise again?"

Mike educates him, "Think of scrubs as official cover in a hospital. What's more, they come in all colors and can be found in locker rooms all over the hospital. Nobody looks twice at anyone in scrubs who appears to know what he's doing. This is a huge hospital so people don't know everyone and new people come on staff all the time: students, nurses, doctors, volunteers."

Peter asks hopefully, "Are there showers in the locker rooms, too?"

"You bet," winks Mike. "Follow me and I'll give you a quick tour of the best ones."

Peter frowns at Mozzie, "You stay here. I have a feeling you don't need this tour. Try to get in to see Neal while I'm gone. Please tell him I'll be back as soon as I can."

Mozzie smiles and gives Peter a little salute, "Will do, Suit. You can count on me!"

Peter winces, "You don't know how much that scares me, but I appreciate your efforts. I know you love Neal, too."

A little later, Peter returns to the waiting room in clean lavender scrubs. He also has on blue paper hair and shoe covers. Diana Berrigan and Clinton Jones get off the elevator and walk up to him. Jones asks politely, "Excuse me, Sir. Could you tell me where the SICU is?"

Peter gives him a slow smile and nods toward the door of the unit. Diana looks closer at Peter's face and gasps, "Peter! What are you doing?! No, never mind. I'm pretty sure if it's better if I don't know."

Jones grins, "Aww, Peter probably just spilled some coffee on his clothes, right Peter?"

Peter winks and says, "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. It's amazing how invisible these things make you."

"Nice beard," Jones comments. "So how is Neal doing? Did the surgery go okay?"

Peter looks serious again, "Since the second surgery, he's been taken off the respirator and his endotracheal tube has been removed. He's stable, at least for now, but he's very weak and he has a lot of pain. They're giving him plenty of medication for it, though. He sleeps most of the time.

Diana explains, "We came to visit him and I hoped maybe I could talk with Dr. Carpenter in person. Unfortunately, the Incident Team investigation is taking its sweet bureaucratic time to issue a formal report declaring the shooting accidental."

Peter shakes his head, "I don't think he's going to his change his position until he gets that. He's invested his ego in keeping me out. It's sort of a power trip."

Peter notices that Nurse Tony is back on duty. He takes Diana and Jones over and introduces them. "Agent Berrigan and Agent Jones are a couple colleagues of Neal's and mine. Tony is the primary nurse in charge of Neal's care."

Tony winks, "Peter is my best secret weapon. Neal perks up whenever he sees him. You two can visit one at a time for five minutes each. Agent Berrigan, why don't you go first and then I'd like to talk to you a minute about Dr. Carpenter's orders."

Clinton takes up a game of gin rummy with Mike O'Malley. Mozzie has melted away and is nowhere to be seen. While Diana is visiting with Neal, Dr. Carpenter comes by on his rounds. Both Tony and Diana plead with him to allow Peter to visit Neal, but he insists he needs an official written report clearing Peter of intentional shooting first.

"Doctor, Peter is Neal's handler and partner and friend. I can personally vouch for Peter Burke. He's been my boss for several years. There is no finer or more trusted agent in the FBI. You can ask our Section Chief, Reese Hughes, too, but he's out of the office temporarily for agency meetings in Washington," pleads Diana.

"Well, you can have him call me if you want to, but I'm inclined to wait for the official report from your Incident Team. After all, Agent Burke can wait another few days to visit Caffrey. Neal is too sick for more than an occasional brief visit anyway," Dr. Carpenter insists firmly.

Neal chimes in, "Am not too sick to see Peter," but he looks pale and wan and Dr. Carpenter shoos Diana out. He reminds Tony, "Only one visitor for five minutes every hour and only during the day shift. This is an Intensive Care Unit, not a social club."

Diana asks for an official update on Neal's condition and Dr. Carpenter explains his treatment plan, warning that Neal is still critical and may require additional surgery. "I'm sure the patient's speedy recovery is the first priority for all of us and I'm doing everything I can to make that happen, Agent Berrigan. Agent Burke should understand that, too."

Neal is already sleeping again and Diana and Jones leave without Jones getting a chance to see Neal. Diana warns, "Peter, don't take any chances. The doctor is obnoxious but he's right. Neal's recovery is the most important priority here."


	6. BEDBATH

CHAPTER 6. BED BATH

After Diana and Jones leave, Peter calls El and updates her on the latest news. She plans to come to the hospital later to visit Neal and have dinner in the cafeteria with Peter. Nurse Tony beckons to Peter to come over.

"Dr. Carpenter is gone. He'll be in the OR for a couple of hours. It's time for Neal's bath. Would you like to give it to him?" Tony offers.

Peter nods gratefully and Tony provides him with a basin of soapy water and a washcloth and towel at Neal's bedside. "I just gave him his Fentnyl a few minutes ago, so he should be feeling pretty good about now."

Peter smiles as he recognizes the loopy grin on Neal's face as a sign that he is feeling high on the medication. He nuzzles his neck and whispers, "Hey buddy. Ready for your bath now?" Neal nods happily.

Tony shows Peter how to expose one part of Neal's body at a time to wash and instructs him to stay away from the surgical dressings. Peter sets to work lovingly sponging off and drying Neal's arms and legs one at a time.

Neal's glazed blue eyes are half closed. He coos, "Mmmm, Peter, feels so good."

Tony helps Peter remove Neal's gown and they both chuckle at the sight of Neal's penis straining up toward Peter's hand. Tony winks and advises, "Don't get carried away. We don't want any stress on his abdominal sutures and he's still quite short of breath."

He closes the curtains and Peter gently caresses Neal's abs. Neal pushes Peter's hand down to rub his cock. Peter takes the warm soapy washcloth and slowly and rhythmically begins to stimulate him. Neal sighes and presses eagerly into his touch.

Peter laughs softly, "Easy, buddy. Nice and easy. I'll take care of you. Just relax."

Neal lies back contentedly and writhes gently against the sheets. He moans quietly, "Ooh, soo good."

Peter increases his pressure slightly and enjoys watching Neal's sensuous response. He spies a tube of K-Y jelly on the nightstand and quickly greases one of his hands. When he resumes gently jacking him, Neal breathes in sharply and starts to cough.

Peter murmurs, "Sorry. Just take it easy and let me do the work, lover." He leans over and presses a brief kiss onto Neal's smiling lips, and slides his hand down over Neal's taut balls and down along his crack. With a couple more quick jerks, Neal groans and twists and creams into Peter's slick hand. 

Peter kisses him again and smiles affectionately. Tears fill his eyes as he whispers, "I love you, Neal. I'll be right here as long you need me."

Peter dries Neal off and helps him into a clean gown. He tucks the blanket in around him and kisses his drooping eyelids. Then he just stands and watches his beautiful lover sleep peacefully for a few minutes before emptying the basin and putting the wet washcloth and towel in the laundry.

Tony winks at him and suggests, "Why don't you get a little rest yourself, Peter, while our happy patient takes a little nap. Check with me after while and I'll let you know if the coast is clear for another visit."

Peter thanks him sincerely and heads off to find one of the on call sleeping rooms that Mike O'Malley has shown him to get a little rest. He is awakened by Elizabeth calling to say she's at the hospital to have dinner with him. He tells her he'll meet her in the cafeteria.

Elizabeth whistles when Peter shows up deep purple scrubs. She greets him with a kiss and laughs, "Gone native?"

Peter amuses her while they eat with his stories about Mike and Mozzie outfitting him to sneak in as a volunteer to see Neal and later Tony letting him give Neal his bath. Elizabeth bats her eyes and says, "I think I'm jealous."

Peter smiles and tells her, "I'll give you a bed bath any time you want you one. You don't even have to be in the hospital."

"Seriously, how is Neal doing?" Elizabeth worries. "Is he out of critical danger yet?"

"I think so, if he doesn't get an infection or any other complications. I'm relieved, but Hon, it's going to take a long time for him to heal from this and regain his stamina," Peter points out.

"Let's go up to the unit so I can visit him," Elizbeth suggests. They hold hands and Elizabeth leans back against him comfortably in the elevator. 

Elizabeth goes in to see Neal, but he's sleeping soundly so she just sits quietly beside him for a little while. His sleep is interrupted by little groans any time he moves. He coughs lightly and looks over and discovers Elizabeth sitting there.

"Hi gorgeous," he smiles. "Thanks for coming to see me. Guess I'm not very good company, am I?"

"Hi Sweetie," Elizabeth responds. "That's okay. I'm not here for you entertain me. I'm just glad to see you looking better."

"Do I really look better?" Neal wonders. "Elizabeth, do you know why my doctor doesn't want Peter to visit me?"

Elizabeth pauses and then says cheerily, "Oh, well I'm sure that won't last much longer. Peter has found ways to see you anyway, hasn't he?"

"Yeah," Neal concedes. "Is it because Peter shot me? I know he didn't mean to. It was my fault, really. He's not in trouble, is he?"

"Sshhh, I don't want you to worry about any of that. We just need you to get well as fast as you can," Elizabeth consoles him.

Late that night, Peter slips into the SICU in his scrubs, trying to act as if he belongs there. He finds his way to Neal's bedside and is surprised to find him weeping quietly. Alarmed, he asks, "Hey buddy, what's the matter? Are you in pain?" 

Neal looks up at him and shakes his head. "Oh Peter, I always screw everything up. If I had just done what you told me and waited, you wouldn't have shot me. Now I'm hurt and you're in trouble."

Peter gently cuddles him in his arms and shushes, "Hey, hey, no. Don't worry. I'm sorry. It was my fault, Neal, not yours."

Neal relaxes against Peter and sighs, "You're just trying to make me feel better."

Peter smiles, "I do want you to feel better. I want you to get well. I've wished a thousand times I could have those shots back. Somehow, we both just have to go forward from here. I'll do everything I can to help you get well, Neal."

"You're my best friend," Neal mumbles sleepily. "Don't leave me, Peter. Stay with me."

Peter sits quietly beside Neal holding his hand and listening to the welcome sound of him breathing until the night nurse appears to take Neal's vital signs. Peter startles and apologizes, "I'll leave. I'm sorry. He just wanted me to sit with him for a little while."

The handsome blond male nurse smiles indulgently, "It's all right, Peter. I'm Tony's partner. He told me about you two. Nobody needs to know you're here. Dr. Carpenter won't be in tonight."

Peter thanks him profusely and then wearily rests against Neal's bed. He stays until early morning and then squeezes Neal's hand and slips out of the unit. He goes to one of the on call rooms to sleep awhile, after showering and putting on a clean scrub suit, this one a deep burgundy color.


	7. RECOVERY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A little more hospital sex!_

CHAPTER 7. RECOVERY

The following day, Dr. Carpenter finds Peter in the waiting room. He informs him, "Agent Burke, I'm going to remove Neal's chest tube and abdominal drain today. Then I'll discharge him from the SICU to a room on the surgery floor."

Peter asks cautiously, "Does that mean I can visit him now?"

Dr. Carpenter grimaces, "Yes, Agent Hughes called me and demanded that you be reinstated as Neal's guardian. I'm sorry if I was overly suspicious. I'm just extremely protective of my patients."

Peter graciously concedes, "Well, I guess I can see how you might have been concerned, but Doctor, I would never purposely hurt Neal. He's my responsibility, too and he's also a very special friend to me. "

"Well, frankly, I'm not interested in your personal affairs, but you can see him as much as you want now. The visiting rules on the floor are very relaxed. Just don't tire him out. He has a long recovery ahead of him," cautions Dr. Carpenter.

"Thank you for saving his life, Dr. Carpenter," Peter says sincerely. "I'll do everything I can to help him heal and get healthy again."

Once Neal moves into his regular room, flowers and cards and food, and even wine, arrive from everyone at the office as well as Elizabeth, Mozzie and June. Everyone takes turns visiting him, except Peter, who practically moves in.

"Why are you still wearing the sexy scrub suits?" teases Neal one evening when they are alone.

"I don't know. They're comfortable. I've gotten used to them," replies Peter, looking over the turquoise pair he has on. "Do you really think they're sexy?"

"Sexier than this," Neal giggles lifting up his hospital gown.

"Oh, I don't know," Peter flirts. "I kind of like the easy access."

"Wanna give me another bath?" Neal asks suggestively.

"Aren't you taking showers now?" points out Peter. "But hey, sure, I'll give you a bath."

Peter walks over and closes the room door and switches off the light. Then he climbs onto Neal's bed carefully and starts sloppily licking his face.

Neal shrieks, "Oooh, that's not exactly what I meant. Down boy. Your beard tickles! When are you going to shave again anyway?"

Peter seals his lips over Neal's and kisses him passionately, thrusting his tongue deep within. He breaks for air and gently runs his hands over Neal's shoulders under his gown. When he reaches his back, he pulls the tie loose and slides the thin gown forward and down to expose Neal's chest.

He kisses his way down Neal's neck to his chest and sucks the nipple that isn't covered with a dressing. Neal raises Peter's soft scrub shirt and pulls it off over his head. Then he reaches down and unties Peter's bottoms.

Peter carefully keeps his weight off Neal as he pushes his pants down below his knees. He kneels and lowers himself so his hard cock mingles with Neal's. Neal shivers with excitement and attacks Peter's lips aggressively, sucking on his bottom lip and thrusting in with his tongue.

He puts his arms around Peter's neck tightly and pulls his knees up, pressing their pelvises together. Peter begins to slide slowly up and back so their bulging organs rub together. He nudges the head of Neal's cock with his own and their precum mixes together, lubricating the friction between them.

Neal sighs and undulates with his own rhythm until Peter reaches between them to enclose their excited erections in his hand. He takes his time squeezing and stroking tantalyzingly slowly. Gradually he increases the speed and intensity of his jerks until they are both panting and sweating.

Peter looks into Neal's face and checks, "Doing okay so far?" Neal smiles and rolls his eyes and nods enthusiastically. Peter pauses and licks Neal's face again before pressing another intense kiss on his mouth. They both tense and begin to lose control, moaning and pushing their straining cocks harder within Peter's firm grasp.

Neal cries out and comes in successive waves and Peter joins him with a couple of jerky thrusts. They lay together smiling foolishly and squishing the sticky cum between them. Peter is careful not to put his weight on Neal, who relaxes his legs and lies back exhausted, but happy.

Peter asks anxiously, "Feeling okay?" Neal kisses him everywhere he can easily reach with his mouth and sighs, "Yeah. Feel great, actually."

Peter slides off to one side so he can hold Neal without putting any pressure on his surgical sites. He rubs his face against Neal's soft hair and hums with contentment. His eyes tear up as his mind floods with images of Neal covered with blood, looking up at him in pain and confusion.

He hugs Neal tightly and vows, "I'll keep you safe, buddy. I'll never let you get hurt again."

Neal smiles sleepily and comforts him, "I know you'll try, Peter. I trust you."

Peter nods gratefully and his tears spill over into quiet sobs. Neal rubs his back soothingly and they curl into each other to sleep under the covers. 

The night nurse, a lovely black woman named Elvira with many years of experience, finds them that way a little while later when she comes in to give Neal his meds. She quietly backs out of the room and then bustles back in noisily, giving Peter plenty of time to pull his pants up and scramble off the bed and into a chair.

She sweet talks Neal into letting her check his dressings and ties his gown back on without comment. As she is leaving the room, she winks at them and jokes, "Well, looks like Elvira wins the nurses pool on who would be the first one to catch you two together!"

When she leaves, Peter gently kisses Neal and makes sure he's comfortably tucked in. He whispers, "That's okay. I don't care who knows how much I love you."

When Dr. Carpenter finally decides that he can be discharged from the hospital, Neal and Peter say a fond goodbye to Mike O'Malley, Tony, Elvira and other nursing staff they have gotten to know during Neal's stay. He promises to send them some good French wine and cheese after he gets home.

Peter and El discuss where Neal should go to recuperate and decide it will be best for him to go back to June's. Once he gets up the stairs to his room, everything there will be convenient for him. At the Burkes, he would have to climb stairs every time he went to the bedroom or the bathroom.

They agree that Peter should stay with Neal for the first few days to be sure he'll be okay. A visiting nurse is scheduled to come by regularly to check on his wounds and change the dressings. June offers to have her cook send meals up for Neal until he can get around better by himself again.

Mozzie, who has been mysteriously missing since his first visit to the hospital, resurfaces and spends time amusing Neal while Peter returns to work. To their relief, Hughes agrees that Neal can consult from home temporarily so no one can insist that he should be in the care of the prison system. However, Hughes insists that Neal must wear his anklet.

Neal asks flippantly, "Can I get one in neon orange so I can't be mistaken for a target in the future?"

Peter gives him a painful smile and retorts, "Maybe you'll stay put the next time I tell you to!"

Neal says forgivingly, "Thank goodness only one of us carries a gun."

END

**Author's Note:**

> White Collar characters were created by Jeff Eastin for the series on USA TV. Other characters are entirely fictional.


End file.
